Desperate
by Leah1
Summary: Claire has mysteriously disappeared, Darien only has a few more days until quicksilver madness sets in. Can things get any worse. Read and find out. (This is the first chapter of many, if this story doesn't flop.) This is also my first fanfic. So bear wit


Disclaimer: As you all already know, I do not own any of the characters from The Invisible Man, or any other characters from any other shows for that matter. I only own the characters that I have made up on my own.   
  
  
  
  
Desperate Chapter 1  
  
  
"No! Leave me alone!"   
  
The shouts of a young lady rang out in the night. Her kidnappers trying desperately to shove her into the back of the van. Kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs, she hoped that somebody would hear her soon. She didn't know how much longer she could fight these unknown people. Her short blond hair now all tangled and matted from struggling.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled out desperately.   
  
They struggled for what seemed like hours. Suddenly she felt a sharp prick in her neck. She tried to struggle but she felt so weak. She felt like something was holding her down so she couldn't move. She tried to fight the sudden wave of sleepiness that rushed over her. Knowing that she couldn't fight the anesthetic she closed her eyes, hoping that somebody heard her cries for help. Now she was quiet and the two kidnappers quickly got her into the back of the van, and took off.  
  
A dark figure watched the struggle from a nearby alleyway. As the van took off, the figure quietly walked away.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That evening, Darien lay on the couch watching t.v. It had been a long day. It seemed like once Hobbes and him had finished one assignment, the Official was always there with another one in hand. He yawned as he looked at his watch. It was 1:30 in the morning, so he decided it was time to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be another hectic day. As he stood up he looked at the tattoo on his wrist. The snake was ¼ of the way full. He figured he had a couple more days left if he went easy on the quicksilver, but he would check with Claire in the morning.  
  
He walked to the bathroom and splashed some cool water on his face and grabbed the nearest towel to dry his face off. Slowly he walked over to his bed and climbed into it. As his head sunk into the pillow, he sensed that something was strange, different. Something just didn't seem right. As he tried to drift off to sleep, an uneasy feeling slow drifted over him. Maybe it was the gland. He wasn't quite sure. He drifted off into a light sleep. Maybe it was just his imagination.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Darien burst into Claire's lab like usual.   
  
"Hey Keep...I think I need a refill."   
  
There was no answer. Slowly Darien searched the lab looking for Claire. Maybe she was out taking care of something. He decided to come back a little bit later and check. As he walked out of the room, that uneasy feeling from the night before returned. No matter how hard he tried; he couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.   
  
As Darien shut the door to the lab, Hobbes walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
"Fawkes, we've been summoned." Hobbes said.   
  
"What does fat man want this time?" Darien asked.   
  
"Who knows, maybe another assignment." Hobbes replied sarcastically.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Darien and Hobbes made their way to the Officials office, Darien was wondering if he should tell Hobbes about Claire. He didn't want to cause any trouble where there wasn't any. He figured, maybe Claire took the day to sleep in. She did deserve that once in a while. He decided that everything was ok and that he was just being paranoid. He would give it a day or two, and in the mean time do his own investigating. If things didn't work out soon, then he would tell Hobbes.  
  
Hobbes opened the door to the Officials office. Like usual, Eberts stood next to the Official. It reminded Darien of a loyal watchdog standing next to his owner. He quietly laughed to himself. Hobbes heard him and glanced his way and gave him a weird look. Darien went over to his chair and sat down like he usually did. Hobbes did the same.   
  
Eberts walked over to the two men and handed them each a file containing their next assignment. Darien opened it up and looked it over, but not really reading it. He was thinking about Claire. Hobbes also opened his file. The Official was explaining to them their next assignment.  
  
"There has been a string of kidnappings. As far as we know, 12 people have disappeared. Your assignment is to go and find these people and return them safely, and to catch the people that are doing this."  
  
At this time Eberts cut in.  
  
"At the back of your files, you will each find a ticket to Hawaii. There you will go undercover. This is where we have traced our people to, but we lose them from there. Your plane will be leaving at 16:45 sharp. You will be there two days. I suggest that you go home and pack your bags."  
  
Hobbes and Darien both stood up and walked out the Official's door. Hobbes looked over at Darien.   
  
"We are going to Hawaii my man! This is where the job really pays off."  
  
Hobbes seemed unusually excited about this assignment. Darien guessed it was just the thing he needed. Maybe he wouldn't be so paranoid this time. Darien himself would have been excited to go on this trip, but he didn't want to leave not knowing where Claire was.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued…………….  



End file.
